Confused (complete)
by imitation L
Summary: this is a crossover between digimon and ccs. and well t.k. came to sakura's town and like u know. and then Li got jealouse and then there is a small surprise at this end of the chapter R+R!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Title: Confusing! 

Author: Darkness of Death

Notes: This is my FIRST crossover so like flames will be allowed because I suck at new things SO much. And I would like Constructive Critism more than just plain flames! Thanks! Oh, yeah this is a Digimon and CCS crossover!

Disclaimer: Well, All I gota say is I don't own CCS OR Digimon. I wish I did, but I don't. It's SO not fair that Clamp own so much stuff. When, they were young, didn't their teachers teach them to SHARE? Oh well..............

Blue is in Syaoran's P.O.V.

Green is in Takeru's P.O.V.

Fuchisa is in Sakura's P.O.V.

Purple is Regular P.O.V.

Grey is in Tomoyo's P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru lay in his bed thinking. Patamon was already asleep next to him. When, he was told he shall leave Hikari. His heart was stabbed. Nobody knew how hurtful it was to him. Other than Patamon. Tomorrow, will be his first day at his brand new school. Will he make friends? He'll have to wait and see.

Takeru's P.O.V.

Who am I really? Will, I live without Hikari around? Will I die because I miss her TOO much? So, many unanswered questions! 

I sighed, I rolled around lay there still thinking about my Hikari. That laughable girl once use to be mine. But, now.........? Who will take care of her? Will she miss me? Or will she be celebrating? I have no idea. 

I was way too tired and knew I had school tomorrow. I yawned loudly and went to sleep.

The NEXT day!

"Good morning, mom." I mummbled. I was still dressed in my pajamas. 

"Good morning, T.K." She replied, her eyes was red from too much work I guess.

"Why is your eyes so red?" I asked.

"Oh, I was still doing that report." She sighed deeply. She was indeed tired.

"Mom, why don't you just sleep for a while?" I asked. "I am 15 years old. And I think I can take care of myself."

"T.K. you know I can't sleep now!" She sat down at the couch and laid down, her eyes struggled to be open. But, she was way too tired. She fell asleep so quickly. I smiled, mom's always SO tired. I grabbed an apple and headed out the door. 

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was dressed already, I heard that we are going to have a new student at our class. I was very excited. So, Touya didn't even have to wake me up!

"Sakura, breakfast!" Fujitaka's called. I stood up from my bed grabbed my bag and headed for the breakfast table.

"Um, Sakura. Did you forget something?" Kero asked. His narrow body sat infront of the T.V.

"Oh, sorry Kero. Good bye!" I smiled. I patted his little yellow head and walked away.

"No, Sakura, you forgot to plug my videogame in!" He complained.

"Gomen. I guess I did forget didn't I?" I smiled.

"Yeah, Sakura!" Kero's stern face turned into a grin.

I plugged the videogame in for Kero and headed downstairs. Fujitaka was eating hi toast when I walked down.

"Good morning Sakura." Fujitaka's smile brightened.

"Good morning dad. I can't be late today!" I grinned.

"Oh, why?" He asked.

"Because, there is a new student coming to our school today. I bet it's a girl!" I smiled.

"Great, well, you better eat your lunch now!" He said.

"Okay." I grabbed a few toasts out of the toaster and ate them quickly. "Okay, I gota go now!" I grinned and walked away.

"Okay, bye Sakura."Fujitaka went back to his morning paper.

I grabbed my skates and glided towards school. On my way there I met Tomoyo.

"Good morning, Sakura." She smiled and tried to catch up.

I slowed down and greeted her."Good morning, Tomoyo. I wonder who the new kid is?" 

"Yeah.." She trailed off.

*Regular P.O.V. *

Sakura and Tomoyo reached the school pretty quickly, the students were doing whatever they were suoppose to be doing. The *New Kid* haven't arrived yet. 

Sakura strolled her way towards Syaoran and said."Good morning, Syaoran." 

"Humph." Syaoran turned and glared at the window. He seemed mad.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked concernly. 

"Yes, I am quite alright. Thank you." Syaoran replied. His eyes narrowed as his eyes skimmed the playground as he saw a young boy about his age walked across the playground making some of the girls stare at him. The young boy opened the main door to the school and headed towards the principal's office for his first day.

"It seems, that the *New Kid* is a guy." Syaoran said.

"Oh, I was hoping it was a girl. Oh, well." Sakura sighed. 

*Ringggggggggggggggggggg*

The teacher walked into the classroom and said. "Good morning. We have a new student arriving in our class. Let's welcome him."

Takeru walked in and smiled shyly. His new uniform looked clean and fresh. He wasn't wearing his usual hat anymore. But, his golden blonde hair is covered by the school hat.

"Would you introduce yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Yes."Takeru smiled."My name is Takeru Takashi. Please feel free to call me T.K. I enjoy playing basketball. Thank you." 

"Thank you, Takeru. Please take a seat infront of Sakura Kinomoto." 

T.K. proceed Sakura and smiled he took off his backpack and sat down as the day began. 

*Recess time*

T.K. was getting use to his new school fine. He haven't made any friends yet. But, he will soon.

"Hi!" Sakura blushed as she said.

"Hi, Sakura right?" T.K. smiled.

"Yeah, Sakura Kinomoto." 

"It's nice to meet you." T.K. reached out to shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, so T.K. how do you like our school?" Sakura asked.

"I like it fine. Thank you." 

  
There was a pause moment. Non of them knew what to say, until Takeru broke the silence.

"Do you want to give it a shot?" He asked handing the basketball to her.

"Oh, well. I've never really played."

"No problem." T.K. threw the ball to her gently."Try it. It's easy!"

Sakura took the ball and was determined to make a shot. She threw and she scores!

"Wow, I really did it!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, with a little practice you could be on a team!" 

"Thanks you." Sakura smiled as she passed the basketball back to Takeru." Oh, yeah I would like you to meet my friend Tomoyo." 

Tomoyo walked by with her camera and videotaped the whole basketball conversation.

"Hi, Takeru."

"Hello, you must be Tomoyo."

"Yeah!"

"Nice camera." 

"Thanks."

For the first time, Tomoyo put her camera away in her bag and joined the fun. The three of them had a mini game. 

Syaoran stared at Takeru as he laughed and played with Sakura and Tomoyo. It wasn't fair. Even though it IS his first day here. But, can't her hang out with another group? 

Sakura stopped the game suddenly and said. 

"Hey, T.K. Have you met our other friend Syaoran Li?" 

"Uh, I don't think so." 

"Come on then." Sakura dropped the ball and signaled them to follow her. She spotted Syaoran sitting by a tree.

"Hello, my name is Takeru." Takeru reached to shake hands.

"Humph. My name is Syaoran Li. And it's not nice to meet you." Syaoran walked away looking mad.

Syaoran's P.O.V.

What the heck is that new kid thinking stealing my girlfriend. Okay. so technically not mine yet. But, I was just about to ask her on to a date and he ruins everything. GREAT! Just what I needed. 

Soon, the bell rang and everyone else went inside. I did as followed. I sat behind Sakura and stared at the back of her head. It wasn't very interesting listening about multiplying decimals. 

*Later at lunch time*

Sakura and Tomoyo found a seat, and I went to join them.

"Hi, Sakura." I smiled.

She frowned."Syaoran, you could have been nicer to T.K."

"I guess I could have." I replied. Oh, great now she's standing up for him!

"Yeah." She replied and went back to her lunch.

"So, Tomoyo. Captured any good footage lately?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, the basketball moment was fantastic!" She smiled brightly. Well, at least someone's not frowning at me.

"I am sorry Sakura. I promise I will apologize to Takeru." I said.

"Okay." She smiled.

Just then, Takeru walked by. Sakura nudged me to apologize.

"Uh, T.K.?" I began.

"Yeah?" He wasn't smiling. There was no expression on his face.

"I am sorry about this morning for being SO rude. Will you accept my apology?" I asked.

"Forgive and forget. I hope we'll be good friends." He said. 

*Regular P.O.V.*

Sakura and Tomoyo was still having their lunch. Syaoran and Takeru finished quickly. They decided to have a quick game.

"So, what's your sport?" Takeru asked.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran answered.

"I mean, what's the sport you're best at." Takeru said as he passed the ball over to Syaoran.

"Well, I guess soccer." Syaoran caught the ball and passed it back.

"Oh, you're just like my friend Davis and my other friend Tai." Takeru said. As he said the name Tai. He thought of Kari and how much he misses her.

"Okay." Syaoran said.

Soon, Tomoyo and Sakura finished their lunch and went outside. They played a game against T.K. and Syaoran at soccer this time instead.

"Get ready T.K.!" Syaoran called as he passed the soccer ball over.

"Got it!" T.K. ran around Tomoyo and went straight for the goal. He shoots, he scores!!!!!!!

"Alright, another score!" T.K. smiled. 

"Yeah, that comes to me and Sakura 10, your and Syaoran 3. (Bell rings) Oh, hey there goes the bell. That mean WE WIN!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Oh, darn!" T.K. pretended to put on a frown.

"Yeah. I was really hoping for a win." Syaoran couldn't keep his frown he burst out laughing.

"Well, it's time for class. Come on!" Tomoyo said.

"Okay!" Sakura followed her.

T.K. and Syaoran followed.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Wow, I never knew I could have SUCH a great time playing soccer! I never knew Tomoyo was so good at it too! I really do like Takeru. I mean as a friend. What a great guy! Not as great at Syaoran though. Or is he? I really do like him but do I like him the way I use to like Syaoran? Man, this is SO confusing.

"Miss Kinomoto. Will you join us back at science?" The science teacher eyed me.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed. 

For the rest of the period. I sat there like an angel and listened up good. For next period. It's study hall. So, I guess it's sorta like free time, except for that you don't really get to do anything but study.

*At the library for study hall*

"Why do they call it *study hall?* We don't really nessarily study in a hall." T.K. asked.

"(laughter) Is that what you think of?" I asked.

"Well, not all the time." T.K. blushed. 

"Well, you guys you know we have a huge social studies test tomorrow. And we have to study. Especially you T.K. You don't know a single thing about what we're studying ABOUT. So, get going!" Tomoyo scolded him.

"Oh, yeah." T.K. replied with a smile.

"Sorry." Tomoyo blushed.

Tomoyo's P.O.V.

Man, these people won't get any study down. I feel like their mother. But, I am glad I am not. Well, Takeru is really nice! I sorta like him. Don't I?! I really don't know. SO confusing. 

Well, whatever it is, it better not interfere with my studies!

*Regular P.O.V.*

Next day Lunch time

"Hey, you guys did you hear? There's a new kid coming tomorrow!" Sakura grinned.

'It better not be a guy like T.K.' Syaoran thought.

"Really?" Tomoyo wondered.

"Yeah, I heard it's a girl from your town T.K." Sakura said.

"Do I know her?" T.K. asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see!" T.K. nodded. He sure hope it's a girl that he doesn't' know!

The next day again! (man I am really rushing things aren't I?)

"Good morning, students. Please welcome a new student to our class. She have just moved her from Takeru's town. Please welcome her!" The teacher said flatly.

A young girl walked in, she had brown hair. Pretty short. And was wearing the school uniform. T.K. recognized her right away.

"Hi, my name is Hikari Kamiya. But, please call me Kari. Drop the hi." Kari smiled.

"Thank you Kari. Please take a seat beside Takeru." The teacher said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAT DO U THINK? should I continue. or is this a beginning dead fic? Well, please review your comments brightens my day! hehe j/k but I would still like them thank you!

All questions n stuff to

[Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com][1]** !**

   [1]: mailto:Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: Confusing Ch.2

Author: Darkness of Death

Notes: Thank you for reading my many poems and fics. I really appreciate you guys taking your time out and reading my fics. You really helped me through my days sometimes. Because it gets lonely and by reading your reviews. I really smile more often now! Domo Arigoto! And I would like to say that now from now on all my fics will be rated PG. Because of some of the swearing. Thank you for your time and effort.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors in anyway. Even though I wish I did. But, I do not. I hope you will enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kar-kar-KARI?" T.K.'s lips trembled as he sounded the name out. Could his love of his life have come to him during the third day of his new school?

The first class has ended, the students piled out of the classroom quickly. They were very surprised that two brand new students have arrived in three days. But, most of them enjoyed the newcomers.

"So, Kari. You came from T.K's town hey?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yes." Kari glared realizing she was the girl T.K. was sort of attracted to. "So, you must be the cherry blossom." Kari walked around Sakura checking her.

"Yup! That's my name!" Sakura grinned widely and showed her shiny white teeth.

"Cute." Kari mumbled to herself as she walked away from her new classmate. Kari took off toward the direction of T.K. He was playing basketball with Syaoran. Tomoyo was sitting on the bench admiring.

"Hey, you want to join in?" Syaoran asked.

"Me?" Kari pointed at herself.

"Yeah you." Syaoran threw the ball at her. 

Kari caught it and said."Sure, why not. I'll give it a try." Kari did a magnificent underhand.

"Wow, first try, goes in!" Syaoran was impressed. 

"Of course! I learned it from a very good teacher." Kari smiled. She was talking about T.K. 

"Nah, Kari. You've got talent!" T.K. blushed in two hundred shades of red. 

"Come on, another game!" Kari demanded.

"Okay!" Syaoran smiled. 

T.K. noticed how Kari was smiling at Syaoran. She was FLIRTING with him! He sighed silently and continued on. Sakura noticed too how Syaoran was flirting with Kari. She sighed deeply and continued watching. 

*Later on at lunchtime*

"Here, Kari. I saved you a seat!" Syaoran called out.

"Thanks Syaoran." Kari's dark eyes sparkled.

"No problem!" 

"Now I know how Davis feels like!" T.K. mumbled to himself. 

"What did you say T.K.?" Kari asked.

"Oh, nothing!" T.K. smiled innocently and continued on with his lunch.

Just then, Tomoyo and Sakura came alone with their lunch trays.

"I wonder what's actually in these FOOD we're eating." Tomoyo asked.

"Well, I think that's a carrot!" Sakura answered.

"Me too, that's all I can tell right now." T.K. twirled his spoon around his yucky lunch trying to avoid it.

"So, Kari. You had a pet?" Syaoran asked with wonder. He always wanted a pet of his own but never actually got one! (A/N: I know, I know. Syaoran could have whatever he wants so it's not really true! But, I am just trying to make conversation here!)

"Yeah, it was sort of a pet." Kari was saying about Gatomon.

"What do you mean Sort of a pet?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, it's more of a friend. It was a.....cat!" Kari smiled.

'What the hell is that girl flirting with MY Syaoran? He is MINE!' Sakura thought. But, through the whole time she kept a laughable smile on her face.

"Cool, a cat! Can I see it sometimes?" Syaoran asked.

"Sorry, but Gato here is very shy. So, she doesn't like strangers." Kari answered.

'Is Syaoran hitting on my Kari??' T.K. thought. While, Syaoran and Kari continued on with their conversation. Tomoyo was thinking sat there quietly nibbling slowly on her bread which was all-soggy.

Tomoyo finished her lunch quietly and stepped out. She felt unwelcome there. Like she didn't fit in, even though they're all very good friends of hers. She left quickly and quietly without a trace.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called.

"Yes?" Tomoyo turned around and faced her.

"Shouldn't you wait for me?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes. I am sorry." Tomoyo answered.

"It's okay." Sakura dumped her tray and caught up with Tomoyo and she began the conversation by asking."So what do you think of the new girl? Hikari or something?" 

"Kari? Well, I guess she is okay. I heard that T.K. and she was very good friends!" Tomoyo replied.

"Oh." Sakura sighed. She didn't know what to do. It's SO confusing she gets a headache.

"Tomoyo? Is it okay if we just sit and talk for a while? I don't feel so good!" Sakura said touching her forehead.

"Sure." 

"What do you think of T.K.?" Sakura asked. She realized that she wasn't being herself. 

"He's okay." Tomoyo was blushing hard and Sakura noticed it.

"You like him don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not! I don't know him very well. So I guess I can't decide right now." Tomoyo was still blushing.

"Oh give it up. Tomoyo! You're blushing like crazy!" Sakura laughed.

Over with T.K., Syaoran and Kari* 

All four of them were very confused. Tomoyo was the only one that didn't go crazy over two people! All of them had to choose. And non of them knew any idea. So, Tomoyo made a little chart about who can go with whom. And this is what it looks like:

Kari-T.K. Kari-Syaoran

Sakura-T.K. Sakura-Syaoran

Tomoyo didn't know what else to add. It really was a confusing time for all of them. Non of them can make up their mind. So, a little work shall be done!

Tomoyo hurried over to Kari and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey!" Kari cried out.

"Come with me." Tomoyo whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Kari asked.

"Because, this is a secret mission. And no one can know about it!" Tomoyo answered.

"Okay, what is it. Do I need to answer any questions?" Kari asked.

"Yes. Two questions. That's all I ask."

"Shoot."

"Okay, first. Were you and T.K. you know a thing?" Tomoyo was really embarrassed that she had to ask questions like these.

"Well, yes. We were!" Kari blushed.

"And, now do you still like/love him?" 

"Yes." Kari stood up and was ready to walk.

"Wait, one more! Sorry, three questions." Tomoyo pleaded. She needs to solve the confusement NOW!

"Okay. Go." 

"Do you like Syaoran? In that way."

"Well….."Kari paused. "No. I don't."

"Thank you!" Tomoyo smiled and crossed out a name.

Kari-Syaoran Kari-T.K.

Sakura-Syaoran Sakura-T.K.

Tomoyo didn't know though they had their own plans!

T.K. quickly approached Sakura and grabbed her and led her to a bush.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. Just want ask you something." T.K. looked around making sure no one was watching or listening.

"Sure. Go ahead." Sakura said.

"Okay, do you like Syaoran?" He asked.

"Yes." Sakura blushed.

"Okay, then. And he is confused about this. If you would go out with me and make him jealous and he will understand who he truly loves!" T.K. explained proudly.

"WHAT? What the hell are you thinking? That's not going to work!" Sakura looked shocked.

"So, am I helping you with Kari too?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, yes you are." T.K. smiled.

"Fine. I'll do it. If it backs fired. It's your fault. Smarty pants!" Sakura smiled and walked away.

Sakura stood in the middle of the basketball court right next to Syaoran. Waiting for T.K. to ask.

"Um, Sakura?" T.K. smiled. _(A/N: Did I mention they're very good actors/actress? They are in a TV show!)_

"Yeah?" Sakura blushed lightly. She glanced over at Syaoran to see if he's watching. And he was.

"Um, even though we've only known each other for 3 days. And I have learned to like you a lot. So, you can decline. But, will you maybe go to a movie with me sometimes?" T.K. asked shyly. 

Sakura paused and looked at Syaoran. He seemed hurt and curious to see what Sakura will answer.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you!" Sakura smiled evilly and glanced at Syaoran. He looked crushed and Sakura felt very bad. 

Kari was also there and so was Tomoyo. Kari wondered what was going on! She felt hurt too. So, she did the same trying to make T.K. and Sakura jealous.

"Syaoran?" Kari smiled sweetly towards him.

"Yeah Kari?" Syaoran got what she was saying and played alone.

"Okay, I knew you not even a day yet. But, I like you a lot. And I was wondering if you would like to you know maybe grab a slice of pizza and a movie sometimes?" Kari asked.

"Sure. I would like that!" Syaoran gave her one of his (**we're so gonna win smiles**) 

Sakura and T.K. was steamed with MADNESS. And Tomoyo? She was just really confused.

She was mad too! How could they ruin her perfect thought out plan? Just like that! She threw her notebook on the ground and walked away. She is so getting out of their crazy circle!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? I thought it was sort of creative! Well, if you want more come back and read more! Since you came ALL the way here why not do me a favor and review? Thanks! E-mail me @ [darkness_of_death@hotmail.com][1] if you have any questions or anything like that! Oh yeah. I made a new web site. Check it out sometimes?

[http://connect.to/anime_desktop/][2] Thanks a lot! 

   [1]: mailto:darkness_of_death@homtail.com
   [2]: http://connect.to/anime_desktop/



	3. Default Chapter Title

Confused Ch.3 final chapter

Author: Darkness of Death

Author's Notes: Hey everyone ONCE AGAIN! Yeah Ch.3 IS FINALLY Out. Okay so maybe I am the only excited about it. Oh well, still enjoy it, and I know the last chapter stunk of this joint! But, I promise I will work harder so enjoy!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, I don't own anything. Clamp does though! And Toei too I think! Oh well…*fingers crossed* at least we can hope for it can't we? I do own Syaoran though! Nah not even him! *Sniffles*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura flopped around in her bed. It was already 3 in the morning. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep but she can't. She just can't. Sakura turned and saw the sleepily Kero lying there. She smiled and rolled around.

Sakura's P.O.V.

UHHH! There is never such a harder problem! Okay I like Syaoran a lot like the first day he's here! Well, not the first day since he was so mean on the first day. But, that's not the point! Okay, I like Syaoran A LOT. And I like T.K. too, but it's like his first day here and I don't exactly know him very well! UH! Okay, between these guys I like Syaoran better. And T.K. is already taken! I smiled to myself and flopped down. I slept like a baby until the morning came.

*The morning came*

"WAKE UP SAKURA!" Kero's booming voice rang my ears right up. For such a small guy, he sure have such a big voice!

"Okay, okay, I am coming!" I smiled. "Why are you so egar for me to get up?"

"So you can leave for school and I can have my concentraiton on my video games." Kero smiled.

"Oh yeah DUH!" I smiled and headed for the door. Today, me and T.K. will go out and have a good time. Oh yeah the whole point of this plan is for me to get Syaoran. Okay, have a bad time but pretend to have a good time.

I slid off the banister and headed straight for the front door. I hope dad doesn't catch me so I don't have to have breakfast. It's not that it's bad or anything. But, I just don't feel like it.

"Where do you think are you going without your breakfast?" Fujitaka asked.

"Uh, dad sorry but I am late and I am not hungry."

"Okay, go Sakura!"

"Thanks dad." I ran past the door and slid off.

"No problem and be careful!" He called from behind.

I am careful! Well, most of the time. I quickly glided towards Tomoyo. 

"Good morning Sakura." She smiled.

"Hey Tomoyo. Today is the plan." I grinned.

"What plan?" Tomoyo asked. I quickly whispered the whole plan to her and she nodded.

"Okay, good plan. You it'll work?" She asked.

"It's gota be!" 

"Okay!" Tomoyo was cheering for me! I am not expecting anything for T.K. Just a good time. 

We quickly reached the school. I spotted T.K. quickly and waved.

"Okay, I am going to say hi okay?" I asked.

"Sure." Tomoyo replied. She grab her V-cam and started shooting. (I am not sure what her cam is like but close enough)

"Hey, Sakura." T.K. waved.

"Hey, T.K. Ready for our date?" I asked.

"Totally!" He replied.

"Okay!" I made sure Syaoran was watching.

"I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Sure!" I smiled.

But, then Kari walked by and heard out conversation. 

"Hey, Syaoran!" She leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. Syaoran was surprised very surprised.

"Good morning. Kari." He smiled.

"See ya later! Oh yeah could you pick me up round 7?" She asked.

"No problem." Syaoran's hand is still on his cheek.

Tomoyo's P.O.V.

Great! Now, I can get all the details. This is the first time Sakura got SO jealouse of someone! Wow, gota film this. What a great documentary.

I followed Sakura, T.K., Kari, and Syaoran all through class. Well, I have to go my class too! They kept on chatting away with each other. But, they didn't know I made this a little more interesting. See, I made reservations for them all at the same restarunt. I told Syaoran and T.K. which restarunt they'll be going to. But, they don't know they'll see each other there.

I grinned evilly and headed for the next class.

Regular P.O.V.

It was near seven. Sakura was getting ready at home. She heard they were going to a fancy french restarunt and she knew she had to dress well. She grabbed her dresses and lay them on her bed. She glanced them from one to another. It's hard to choose. She decided on the black dark dress. Spegetti straps. It's a cute dress. 

Kari didn't go to all that much fuss. She didn't care much bout the date. She just wanted her T.K. from Sakura. (A/N: Oh, why don't they just admit their feelings instead? It's getting me all confused. Kero: THAT IS THE POINT! A/N: Oh yeah!) She loves T.K. very much and she knows she can't exactly live without him. 

@ Sakura's house

"Hey Sakura. Your date's here!" Touya called. He glanced at T.K. 'hey, pretty good. Nice car, nice hair at least it's not the gaki' Touya thought

"I am coming!" Sakura replied. She shut her door and headed down the stairs with her high heels. She wasn't very use to them. But, she'll try. That night was beautiful! A fantastic summer night.

"Wow, Sakura. You look great!" T.K. held the door open for her while she sat down.

"Thank you." She closed the door and waited for him.

"Okay, let's go!" T.K. said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked.

"A French restarunt." T.K. said.

"Wow, I don't like French food that much. But, I'll try it anyway." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Okay. Great! I don't like French either!" T.K. smiled.

"Let's leave the french thing and go to a burger joint."

"In these clothes?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah, you're right. Since you already made reservations. Let's go then!" 

In no time, the reached the restarunt. It was pretty big and fancy.

/turn the clock back to seven. This time at Kari's house/

"Kari! Your date's here!" Tai called.

"Hey!" Tai called to Syaoran.

"Hey." Syaoran replied.

"I'll be down in a sec." Kari yelled.

"So." Tai said.

"Not much."

"Okay." So that was about what Tai and Syaoran had for conversation. But, good enough Kari came down soon. 

Kari was wearing a short black dress with a white top. It looked causal and formal at the same time. 

"You look nice today." Syaoran commented.

"Thanks."

"So, where are we going?" Kari asked.

"Some French Restarunt."

"Oh."

"You don't like French?"

"I do, French Fries are good!" Kari giggled.

Soon, they reached the restarunt too, they bumped into Sakura and T.K. though. All of them were very akward.

"Hi, reservation for Takashi please." T.K. said slowly with Sakura in his arms.

"Okay, right this way Mr.Takashi." The waiter let T.K. and Sakura to a nice table by the window.

"Thank you." Sakura said as T.K. pulled her chair out for her.

There were many people croweded around them. All grownups. 

Then, Syaoran walked in with Kari in his arms.

"Hi, reservation for Li." Syaoran said.

"Right this way Mr.Li." The waiter let Kari and Syaoran to the table right next to T.K.'s.

"Wow, what a concidence!" Sakura said.

Well, of course it's not a concidence, Tomoyo planned this. She is out by the bush filming right now.

Just then, two waiters walked by with their menu. Too bad it's all in French.

"Uh, what's this?" Sakura pointed to and showed T.K.

"I have NO idea." T.K. replied. There were the same problems with Kari and Syaoran.

"Uh, Kari. Do you know what this means?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh, no. Do you know this?" 

"I don't think so." 

The four of them were very confused. They decided to just go with the one that look good. Which they didn't know what.

Kari pointed to the second one on the list. So did T.K.

Sakura pointed to the number 15th. And so did Syaoran.

T.K. and Kari got a bowl of strawberries with chcolate cream. That isnt' so bad. And Sakura and Syaoran got French Fries. Well, that's not so bad either.

The four of them laughed and realized it was stupid trading dates. They should go with who they really want to go with. Kari walked over to T.K. and sat next to him Sakura did the same.

The four of them did get to resolve their problem and had a great time. 

****

*2 hours later*

"Sakura, I want to tell you something." Sakura and Syaoran were at the nearby park which have a great view of the ocean. Sakura took off her heels and walked on the cool grass. 

"Yeah what is it?" Sakura asked while she sat down by Syaoran on a swing.

"Iloveyou." Syaoran blurted it out.

"I love you too Syaoran!" Sakura smiled and lean in for a kiss.

Over with Kari and T.K.

"Kari?"

"Yeah?"

"I've acted really childish and stupid these days and I just wanted to say."

"Yeah?"

"I love you a lot Kari."

"Me too, I love you too!"

---------------------------------------------

A/N: I guess happy endings hey?

Tomoyo: I hate you Darkness of Death, you made it so I don't have a great and funny documentary. I have nothing but this junk! ***throws videotapes at Darkness***

A/N: CUT IT OFF! 

Tomoyo: sheesh okay!

Okay, e-mails r welcome, send them to [darkness_of_death@hotmail.com][1] Okay thanks! 

NO TOMATOES PEOPLE! I MEAN IT THIS TIME I KNOW I HAVENT' WORK REALLY HARD ON THESE FICS. CUZ I WAS BUSY WRITING 'REFLECTION' THAT IS PROBABLY THE BEST FIC I HAVE WROTE SO FAR. SO GO AND READ IT AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN THROW THEM!

   [1]: mailto:darkness_of_death@hotmail.com



End file.
